Kevin y Jenny
by Giny Scully
Summary: Un difícil San Valentín para una joven pareja de recién casados.


**Disclaimer:** "Kevin y Jenny" es un one-shot basado en la serie Castle, Kevin Ryan, Jenny Duffy-O`Malley y el resto de personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador Andrew y de la la cadena ABC. No intento violar las leyes del copyright ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir : Kevin y Jenny

**Personajes:** Kevin Ryan/Jenny Duffy-O'Malley

**Nota de la autora:** Regalo de San Drabbletin para esciam que pidió: "Castle, Ryan/esposa de Ryan que no recuerdo el nombre. Pues eso, Ryan llega a la casa tarde después de estar en un caso, y como lo pasan antes de irse a dormir. Amor sin mucho condimento sexual, más intimidad que pasión, algo amor como es él." Siempre varío un poco las peticiones, que quieres que te diga, soy así de toca narices, pero creo que en el fondo mantiene tu esencia. Me costo más de lo esperado, así que espero que os guste a todos.

Nunca pensé que mi primer relato publicado de Castle sería de estos dos :-p.

**Escrito en febrero de 2012**

* * *

><p><strong>Kevin y Jenny<strong>

Durante el escaso mes que llevaban de casados Kevin y Jenny siempre habían cenado juntos. Era una promesa que el recién estrenado esposo había hecho a su mujer ante el altar.

Una promesa que no pensaba romper mientras estuviera en su mano no hacerlo.

Kevin creía saber lo duro que era ser mujer de policía, había visto durante años a su madre sufrir frente al teléfono, la cena enfriándose dentro del horno, las fiestas familiares celebrándose sin el patriarca. Siempre esperando a que entrara vivo por la puerta, a cualquier hora del día o de la noche, pero nunca contando con él para nada, porque normalmente para nada estaba.

Él, que respetaba y admiraba a su padre más que a nada en el mundo y quería profundamente a su madre, no quería eso para él mismo, pero sobre todo no quería eso para Jenny.

Cenar juntos cada noche tal vez no fuera mucho, pero era el seguro de que cada día pasarían unas horas juntos. Unas horas siendo simplemente ellos. Un joven matrimonio lleno de ilusión, fuera a parte de todo lo malo que seguiría pasando en NY, hicieran ellos lo que hicieran.

A lo largo de ese mes escaso Kevin tuvo que hacer más de una pirueta para conseguir ir a cenar a casa todos los días y no fueron sólo ni uno, ni dos, los días en los que después de ir a cenar con su mujer tuvo que regresar a la comisaría.

Pero aquel martes, aquel martes día de San Valentín, las balas empezaron a estallar en el escenario de un crimen alrededor de las seis de la tarde. Ni siquiera pudo llamar para decir que se retrasaría hasta más de una hora después, cuando dos policías iban camino del hospital, junto con uno de los sospechosos. Los tres tuvieron más suerte que los otros dos tiradores que iban directos a visitar la consulta de Lanie.

Eran más de las once de la noche cuando Kevin por fin consiguió llegar a su hogar, la luz en penumbra, la mesa primorosamente decorada y Jenny hecha un ovillo en el sofá, al lado del teléfono, dormida.

Kevin se acercó con cautela para no asustarla y con un suave beso en los labios la despertó. Ella al verlo lo abrazó con fuerza y las lágrimas que habían salido por sus ojos volvieron a dispararse solas. Al separarse Kevin se las seco con cuidado y con una sonrisa añadió.

-No deberías de haberme esperado cariño, te dije que estaba bien.

Jenny sonrió, le sonrió como sólo le sonreía a él. Mirándole expectante, como dispuesta a marcar su rostro en su retina.

- Siento que perdiéramos la reserva-, continuó el hombre con dulzura- sé que ha sido un mal comienzo de nuestra historia con San Valentín pero…

Jenny le hizo callar con un beso.

- Estás vivo - dijo ella al separar sus labios de los de él, mientras acariciaba su rostro-. Estás bien. No voy a tener que pasar la noche en una sala de hospital. Créeme cuando te digo que ha sido un gran día de San Valentín.

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, como si el aire no debiera de pasar entre ellos para no romper el momento.

- Anda, vamos a la cama. Estarás cansada - dijo Kevin con un gesto dulce para ayudarla a levantar.  
>- ¿Pero qué dices? - replico Jenny extrañada - Después de todo ¿Ahora quieres romper tu promesa? No me esperaba eso de ti.<p>

Kevin pareció no entender, pero Jenny parecía como nueva, más despierta que nunca. Con la mente clara.

- Yo aún no he cenado - dijo la joven levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina.  
>- Pero...- Kevin pareció entender-. Yo tampoco - dijo él con una amplia sonrisa, a la que ella contesto de la misma forma, mientras salia de la cocina con una bandeja.<p>

- He pedido sushi. Para que no se quedara frío.

Y así es como Kevin y Jenny celebraron su primer San Valentin como marido y mujer, celebrando que una noche más, pudieron cenar juntos.

**Fin**


End file.
